


Never Said We're In Love

by LM_writes_TTSG



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM_writes_TTSG/pseuds/LM_writes_TTSG
Summary: What is commonplace for Malec takes everyone else a moment.Aka: Malec never told anyone they'd actually fallen in love.





	Never Said We're In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Second Malec work! Comments are always welcome, and the italicized text is dialogue.

****_The demons are centered downtown, and have built a nest here,_ Alec spoke to the small group assembled for the mission. As head of the Institute, he’d assigned Izzy and Jace to escort the group of newest Shadowhunters on their first big mission. _Izzy and Jace will take the lead, and Magnus will go along with you to seal the portal they’re coming through which should be located inside the nest. With any luck, you’ll overwhelm them and force them back into the portal without having to fight too many._ He looked at Jace: _If it seems like it’ll be too much for them, fall back and we’ll reevaluate._ Jace had become more cautious since everything had happened with Lilith and Valentine. He and Clary took fewer risks now that there was so much to lose and they had come close so many times. Jace was safer now, but no less cocky. 

_When am I not cautious, Alec?_

_Would you like me to answer chronologically or alphabetically?_ The group laughed, and even Jace smiled at his own expense. _Alright everyone, gear up. Dismissed._ Alec nodded at the newbies whileIzzy, Jace, and Clary stayed to finalize the details with him and Magnus. He pinpointed the spot he thought the portal was most likely to be, and they all agreed and said that they were ready to go. Magnus turned to Alec, resting his hand on his chest:

_With any luck, I’ll be home in time for dinner!_ He smiled and Alec cupped his cheek. 

_Well, you know where I’ll be._ He kissed Magnus softly. _I love you, be safe._

Magnus smiled up at him and patted his chest _. I love you too, and when am I not safe?_

_Chronologically or alphabetically, Magnus?_ The two laughed and Magnus walked away to grab his jacket, leaving Jace, Alec, Izzy, and Clary standing around the table. It took Alec a second to notice the dumbfounded but pleased expressions on everyone’s faces. _What?_ He asked Izzy, who softly looked at him and continued to smile. 

_Oh, Alec._ She just smiled at him, and that’s when he realized: This was the first time he and Magnus had expressed their love in front of other people. It was obvious to them that they’d fallen for one another, and they’d said it several times in private, but they’d never told anyone else. He blushed slightly but looked proud. Jace clapped hands with him, and Clary affectionately patted him on the shoulder, smiling up at him the whole time. Izzy hugged her big brother and expressed her happiness for him.

_Well, in that case, we’ll take good care of Magnus for you._

_You’d better._ Magnus came back at that moment, and no one could keep their eyes off him and Alec as they held one another and said goodbye. Finally, someone loved Alec Lightwood heart and soul. 


End file.
